Various connectors for connecting different kinds of externally connected devices are provided in portable electronic devices including smartphones, portable tablets, portable game devices, and portable music players, and electronic devices including notebook computers, desktop computers, and the like (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 below). As kinds of such connectors, for example, a power source connector, a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector, an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) connector, an MIPI (Mobile Industry Processor Interface) connector, an S-ATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) connector, and the like can be exemplified.